


Through fair and stormy weather

by Lagt



Series: ducktales fusions [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures, The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Depression, F/M, I made myself sad, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, donald has depression, i write this always instead of sleeping, i'll add characters as i go - Freeform, i'm gonna take so many liberties with this holy god, i'm not sure if i portray them well, imagine this as garnet okay?, just with the cabs, so in case, the cabs fuse and are the best parent, this is a more serious take on the whole fusion au i created
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagt/pseuds/Lagt
Summary: When the sun, slowly rised from the sea, he was greeted by Caballero, who was watching the dawn with determination. He then stood up and walked inside. It was time to check his eggs.a more serious take on my silly fusion world idea
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander & Scrooge McDuck, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Series: ducktales fusions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002552
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Stormy weather

Losing della was...   
Was the worst experience of their entire lives.

Donald just lost a part of himself, and a darker, uglier part was found.  
It was a beautiful night, the kind that let you see the whole galaxy from the marina. The eggs were warm into the nest Donald built, and they woud have been fine for at least the night and half day later.  
Donald was sitting outside, looking at the starts, Oh how the sight of those made him angry, the anger that followed him since his childhood, his mother and father legacy of loyality to their family.   
Sadly this time there was nothing that could take his fists, his bites, anything. Just the crushing void of the space. Donald looked down, there on his lap was his gun, back from when he was in the Navy, he never liked guns and such, but he kept it as a memo.  
Now the cold metal rested heavily near his knee. "Just a small movement" he tough numbly withouth moving, "a small movement and i'll be with her... but who would care for the eggs... well scrooge could finally get his way. And grow three fine adventurers... with no fear stopping neither them or him."

He kept looking at the stars as a fat tear started her journey through his face, almost lazily.  
He then heard two pair of feet padding towards him. 

<< Meu amor? >> a smooth voice called him, donald felt like he was a thousands kilometres away. << Donal- >> a gasp interrupted the second voice.  
Then a gentle grasp of his shoulder and a hand on his own, red and green.  
Donald slowly turned his head to his right, there with a worried expression was Josè, his eyes full of fear. He turned left and saw that same expression on Panchito's face. The he looked down where both his boyfriends took his hands in theirs, they were shaking.

<< D-Donald? >> Panchito's voice trembled.

<< She is gone >> he responded. His voice hoarse over yelling his grief out loud. 

<< We know amado... we heard of a not unauthorized launch in the area...>> Josè explained.

<< S-she.. >> Donald body started to shake, big tears fell down his cheeks << She... she t-took the rocket Zè. S-she-... She left! She didn- she didn't listen to me!>> a bitter laugh left the duck's bin.

<< Isn't it funny guys? She always said that i worried to much... ah ah... that i was a spoilsport... Just one more D-Donnie! Just one last adventure! And... >>  
He was starting to hyperventilate.

<< Shh Shh Patito, respirar- Breath Donald >> the shooting voice of Panchito reached him enough to make him take a few deep breaths.  
He looked at them. 

<< She left them, us- ME! SHE LEFT ME FOR THE NEXT FUCKING ADVENTURE! SHE- SHE DIDN'T CARE! SHe... she never cared...>>   
Josè looked horrified when Donald grabbed the gun and stood up.

<< She never cared... and now. Now i'm supposed to pick her slack... like always... eh eh... only this time, no Dumbella for Donnie to lecture... >>  
He threw the gun down with all his strength, and even his luck decided to leave im to his grieving. Because the metal just stayed there almost a mocking remark. Donald turned to his lovers.

<< SHE LEFT ME BEHIND, HOW CAN I TAKE CARE OF HER EGGS WHEN EVEN SHE LEFT ME BEHIND, THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUTH->>  
Before he could finish the phrase he was tacled by the other two.

<< If you finish that phrase i'm gonna be so angry at you that not even Zè is gonna stop me for making you spit blood. >> Panchito's voice rang out like a death sentence.  
Donald started sniffling before breaking down in sobs that were shredding Josè's heart to pieces, so Panchito's.   
They always knew that Della tendencies to throw herself at danger made Donald act like an older brother, but at the same time making him feel like he was useless to her in the process. Scrooge helped with that making Della slow down and listening to Donald concerns often.  
But this... This was a low blow even for Della Duck, and even as she was dead Josè wished to use the most forbidden black magic to bring her back only to murder her very slowly.  
But these toughs did nothing about the very broken Donald that was crying in their embrace, Panchito knew that too. He even started softly singing a song even just for grounding their crying boyfriend.

<< Oh mi mar... Donald... you are not to be left behind. On your sleeve you wear your heart of gold, and it wasn't your fault she tought it was just a granted treasure. You mi amor, are the strongest duck ever known. >>  
<< Sì Donald. Panch is right. You are wonderful and we will take care of those patinhos a million times better than she could have ever done. SHE left Donald, like a coward. But you, You my Maravilhoso pato... you stayed. You had the strenght to call us before you did anything you would have regretted. >>  
Donald was looking at them, his sky blue eyes oh so full of tears, he looked like he wanted to negate their statements, instead he just hugged them close and shed every single tear his body could muster. Panchito and Josè responded as fiercely at the hug. They could feel it. Right now, they were the only rock into Donald's grief storm.

As the cold light of the universe glowed over them, a warmer white light engulfed them like a blanket, until standing there hugging himself was a tall, lanky bird with three coloured types of feathers, he stayed on the deck, kneeling and silently crying. no sobs just a river of tears falling from his eyes.  
When the sun, slowly rised from the sea, he was greeted by Caballero, who was watching the dawn with determination. He then stood up and walked inside. It was time to check his eggs. 


	2. We stan close togheter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfredo Germano has been in duckbourg for years  
> but it' nice to meet new faces

On the marina everything was silent... at least until 8:00 am. Then the tallest bird in the whole city started to yell. 

Granted it wasn't always bad, he usually yelled songs to go through the day, and most of people actually liked him a lot.  
Of course, most of the elders that frequented the marina, coud see that the lad was a fusion, but they saw so much stuff in the sea that they didn't really care about the poor single dad fusion.  
Then there were old ducks like Alfredo Germano. The old sailor was born in a small town in Liguria, in Italy. He decided to spend his well earned old age in Duckburg. 

After all he always refused to get a wife, not really his taste if you asked him.  
He stayed mostly by himself, that's why he was so surprised to see the lad standing in front of his boat with three eggs, looking dead on his feet.

<< sorry to bother you mr. Germano, but i need to clean the whole houseboat and i couldn't find an eggsitter in time. >> he sighed, the old duck noted that his voice was slightly raspy.  
like he yelled way past his limit.

<< Nessun problema ragazzo, I mean don't worry. I will happily look over them. It's not like i have stuff that needs immediate work. >> the old sailor smiled.   
<< Tell you what. After you finish cleaning up your house we can have lunch togheter. >>

The fusion looked at him with a slight frown. << Seriously Sir there is no reason to- >>

<< Balle! Ragazzo, you look dead on your feet, you can help me clean the dishes afterwards deal? >>

The taller bird looked at him with a grateful look and nodded before running back to the houseboat  
Alfredo smiled and looked at the three eggs.  
Better putting them in a warmer spot.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

<< ...So that was how i got this tattoo of a quote from Homer. >>

They were sitting at the small table in Alfredo's kitchen. Caballero, visibly more relaxed, was clearly trying to keep from laughing and failing.  
The older duck looked at him. They have been having this lunches for almost three weeks.

<< So... what's your backstory Ragazzo? If you are okay with sharing that is. >>

The taller bird looked at him before taking a long sip of water. << I guess that's fair, isn't it? oh well. >>  
Caballero took a deep breath.

Alfredo spoke  
<< Before you start i guess that maybe unfusing could be nice? >>

The fusion smiled sheepisly << We kinda expected it but hearing it... heh >>

<< Oh don't worry, most people will not even imagine you being a fusion ragazzo, i just figured that explaining three different points of view could be difficult, after all... no one decide to be a father on a houseboat for three eggs>>

Caballero's shoulders sagged.  
<< you are right... well here we go. >>

A soft white light engulfed the taller bird and when Alfredo opened his eyes again, in front of him there were three young birds, not older than 29 at best. They were a duck, a parrot and a rooster.  
<< Well that explains the weird beak >> said the old sailor.

The duck was wearing a sailor uniform, he made a step forward offering his hand << Donald duck >> then e gestured at his partners << The parrot is josè carioca while- >>  
The rooster perked up << My name is Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero Gonzalez! >> he exclaimed excited. << But everyone calls me Panchito >>

<< It's a pleasure guys. Now... who's eggs are those? >>

The peckin duck looked at him. << They are... They were my sister eggs, Della duck. >> he whispered in a sad raspy voice.

<< Condoglianze. >>

<< No need for those. >> replyed Donald.  
<< She... she run away. So to speak. >>

The rooster put an arm on the duck shoulders.  
Josè spoke up  
<< She left her eggs behind searching for another adventure. the fallout of the family was not... pretty. >>

<< I can immagine. oh well. I hope you guys unfuse, even just to give Cabs a little rest. I know how being fused makes matters easier on some extent, but... look, i know is not my business. >>

Panchito smiled << Don't worry senor Alfredo, we unfuse at least once a week, we decided to go to a therapist around... four weeks after the... after. >>

Donald looked at the old sailor. << My family always had anger issues, and my friends, plus panchi and zè, always knew how to handle me. But i don't want to mess with the eggs. They are way too important. >>

Alfredo nodded. << Well that's a noble reason if i ever heard one, tell you what ragazzi. You can crash here when you need help all the time, also i am no one to judge your relationship. >>

the three blushed and Alfredo laughed.  
<< Boys i have been gay long before i setted a foot on a boat, and everyone can tell you guys work perfectly, cristo, Caballero sole existence demonstrate how well you guys work togheter. >>

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure it wasn't easy, but in a pair of months, Alfredo could see the point of having a big family. He treated these three lads and Caballero almost as the sons and nephew he never got, the small eggs were too.  
Caballero was more likely to show up usually, but Alfredo was alright with it.

And he was there the day the three kids hatched.   
Donald, and Caballero tecnhically, could tell you specifically all the days the eggs were supposed to hit specific milestones, that including the exact day of hatching, so the week when it was supposed to happen.

All of the boys friends showed up to help, sure Caballero could have perfectly done all by himself, but the moral support was very needed. 

Alfredo could tell you this much.

This didn't mean he was absolutely shocked by the amount of people present, like sure the tall dog with the cute baby was a polite fella. But seeing the Famous Mickey Mouse mother henning Donald was an experience.  
there were also less known faces, a duck who was also italian but from the accent Alfredo could guess he was from Milan or around there, a cute cat with her husband bunny who kept his phone on video call for his absurd amount of children.  
And was that a platypus? and sure, Alfredo was surprised when a duck and a goose came at the door searching for Donald.   
They exchanged quiet words and overall Donald had sincerely calmed down when the first egg started hatching with perfect timing.

Everyone hold their breath as the first duckling broke out of the eggs. Two giant blue eyes looked over Donald before the kid started crying full force moving his baby fists with surprising force.  
<< Looks like Aunt Hortense and Uncle Quackmore true heir. >> smiled the goose.

Panchito put the child in a red blanket as donald helped cleaning him. << Hello Hubert. >> said the Uncle to the duckling with small tears forming in his eyes. 

Then with a loud crack the second egg broke. The second triplet rolled out with a piece of the shell on his head.  
He too saw Donald and started crying, he was put into a blue blanket as Donald murmerd a << Hello Dewford. >> okay now the pekin was smiling like a love struck fool for his nephews.

Then he turned to the other egg which didn't seem to have changed a little. The room was silent except from the silent weeping of the two children. << M-maybe he is just a late one Donald. >> tried to cheer the italian duck, Uno was it?  
The duck with a red hat speaked << Yeah Donnie! you were a late one too r-right?. >>

Alfredo was barely ready when Donald let out a painful whisper << But what if i screwed up? w-what if i screwed up one of her- one of d-... >>

Almost as sensing his uncle increasing panic.  
A small crack. And then slowly... painfully slowly... a small duckling emerged. He looked over Donald and quacked softly before starting to cry like his brothers.

The whole room finally breathed. Josè handed a green blanket to Donald who hugged the small duckling. << Thank god... Llewellyn, you scared me to death. >>   
At the name the goose and the red dresses duck looked at each other with a surprised expression before scrolling their heads and looking at the happy D- Uncle. 

The youngest triplet stopped crying only to grab Donald's bill and gurgle softly.  
Alfredo clutched his heart, Gesù cristo that was adorable.

Donald got all the kids in his lap and tought that maybe...  
Everything will work out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i'm italian this is why Alfredo speaks it so much, ragazzo means like teenage boy, see it as a "boyo" (also i kinda named him after my granpa)  
> yes the italian duck is UNO  
> and YES i put perry the platypus there, look don't ask, or better go read "break" it's amazing.  
> gladstone and fethry are there only thanks to gladstone luck.  
> i know not much cab in this chapter but i'm trying my best.
> 
> comments and kudos gave me life, like i ascend!   
> tell me if anything is bad or unclear  
> same with grammar errors or something similar

**Author's Note:**

> donald: being crushed thanks to della decicions  
> josè and panchito: Load umbrella and Guitar with malicious intent  
> .  
> panchito and zè were staying in a hotel because donald was spending some time with his family and they wanted to give him space  
> my poor dad donald has self esteem issues (i relate to that)  
> .  
> if you want to know where caballero first formed  
> here  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531010  
> .  
> basically this au caballero will grow the kids while donald and the others try to keep it togheter  
> follow me between the messy life of a fusion having to take care of three kids and himself
> 
> if you find any problems with my work please warn me  
> english is my second lenguage and i may get phrasing wrong  
> also for panchi and zè nicknames i used google translate so tell me if that is wrong too  
> i love the cabs so much  
> this idea was suggested by someone under the caballero fic  
> but i forgot their name
> 
> anyway i'm super excited for this work and i hope this is good  
> thank you kind stranger for making me think this through!


End file.
